As computing technology has advanced, increasingly powerful mobile devices have become available. For example, smart phones and other computing devices have become commonplace. The processing capabilities of such devices has resulted in different types of functionalities being developed, such as functionalities related to digital personal assistants.
Digital personal assistants implemented within various mobile devices have interactive and built-in conversational understanding to be able to respond to user questions or speech commands. However, such responses from a digital personal assistant may not always be appropriate depending on the type of device that is being used. Some devices, for example, may not have a touch screen, and a response instructing a user to touch or press a button on-screen may not be feasible.